Carl Lucas (Earth-58163)
, , | Relatives = James Leonard Lucas (father); Esther (mother, deceased); James Lucas, Jr. (brother) | Universe = Earth-58163 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 425 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | CharRef = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Kingpin | Education = High School Dropout | Origin = Mutate (Super-soldier) | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Olivier Coipel | First = House of M #2 | HistoryText = Youth Born and raised in Harlem, Luke Cage was looked down upon for being black. Willis Stryker, a neighborhood kid and mutant, was mistreated as well for his snake-like appearance. Growing up, the two became best friends, handling their adversity together. Eventually, the two turned to crime in order to take out their frustrations on the world around them. * Carl spent much of his youth among the Bloods gang, was arrested multiple time and eventually sent to prison for a murder he didn't commit, with little chance of parole. * While Carl and Stryker had their differences, nothing came between them, until they met Reva. When she began showing interest in Cage, Stryker planted cocaine in his apartment and called the police. Cage was arrested and sent to jail, while Reva turned to Stryker for comfort. Their relationship was eventually cut short in a hail of bullets, as the drug pushers who the cocaine was actually meant for sought revenge. Stryker walked away unscathed, but Reva was killed. Jail and Experimentation Sent to Seagate Prison in the Florida Everglades, Cage refused to give in to the commands of the guards, and was beaten on a regular basis. Outside the prison, the Mutant-Human War raged at its height, as Magneto gathered the world's oppressed mutants around him and struck out against humanity. Realizing they needed more than just Sentinels and conventional weaponry, and desperate, the Unites States government decided to create their own super-powered beings. For experimentation, they turned to the prison system, where Cage was offered a reduced sentence for participation in the government's Super-Soldier program and volunteered. Eventually, Cage grew frustrated with the experimentation done by the scientists (some the scientists include Farley Stillwell, Jonas Harrow, and Michael Morbius) and broke out of jail, escaping into the Everglades. Making his way north, Cage learned of Magneto's overthrow of the world's governments, and the transformers he sent around to give those humans who wanted to be mutants the chance (assuming they possessed a latent mutation). Crime Leader Eventually making it back to Hell's Kitchen at the end of the War, Cage immediately sought out Stryker. Intent on destroying Cage, Stryker killed himself with a grenade, thinking it would kill his old friend as well. As Cage walked out of the smoke, he took control of Stryker's gang, and moved them to a part of New York City known as Sapien Town. There, he began carving out a territory for his gang, taking down Cockroach Hamilton, Piranha Jones, and Hammerhead. Then one night, while pulling a heist, he ran into Hawkeye. Realizing they had something in common, Hawkeye joined Cage's gang. The two then sought out and found Iron Fist, a wanted killer, only to run into ex-C.I.A. agent Marc Spector aka Moon Knight as well. Cage and Hawkeye managed to recruit both into their organization where they were also joined by ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mockingbird. Along with his human and superhuman allies, he destroyed the Kingpin's organization and put down the Dragon group. One day, while walking around Sapien Town, Cage heard a commotion, finding his fellow humans beating a seeming-mutant. Saving the girl, he learned that while she had a cat appearance she was not, in fact, a mutant. Tigra was actually a member of the Human Resistance Movement, valued for her ability to infiltrate mutant society. He realized that even his territory would eventually be overwhelmed by the mutant, and turned his crime syndicate into becoming a human resistance resistance, and had close ties to Tyrone Johnson (Cloak). Truth Revealed Cage later met Layla Miller, a young mutant who opened Cage's eyes before anyone else in the House of M universe, showing him a world where he was a hero with a girlfriend and an unborn child. | Powers = Luke Cage was a Super-Soldier who possessed the following powers: * Superhuman Strength: Cage is able lift or press approximately 25 tons and punch trough four-inch steel plate. * Superhuman Durability: His skin is steel-hard * Super-dense Anatomy: His muscles and bones are super-dense. * Regeneration: Cage can recover from injuries and traumas in one-third the time of a common human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cage Family Category:Jonas Harrow Experiment Category:Crimelords Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers